Nefu/Main article
Accessed 9 September 2019. |status = Living |residence = Pride Lands |affiliations = Pride Landers |titles = Rafiki's Apprentice (formerly) |family = Rafiki (uncle) Unnamed mother Unnamed father }} Nefu is a young male baboon. He is the nephew of Rafiki and his goal is to become a shaman just like his uncle. Biography ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "Rafiki's Apprentice" While his parents are at the fine country for a getaway weekend, Nefu decides to stay with Rafiki instead. He tells his uncle that he wants to be a shaman just like him, with the older baboon teaching him how he draws on his tree and how he makes magic. Rafiki takes Nefu to his storage room, telling him that he has to stack the shelves with his golden gourds which are powerful for his magic. He then takes his nephew to the gourd trees and makes him go back and fourth to pick up the gourds and place them in the shelves in the room without any help. When Nefu goes in the room with few of the gourds, the gourds magically place themselves in the shelves. The young baboon believes that Rafiki tricked him into doing his chores and he decides to use Rafiki's stick to make the gourd trees come to life and place the gourds in the room for him. Later when the room is completely filled with gourds, one of the trees continues throwing more in the room, with Nefu trying to get it to stop. When the tree refuses to stop throwing the gourds in the room, Nefu uses the stick to make lightning strike the tree. But then it gets very stormy and the wind breaks Rafiki's stick in half. Nefu then runs into his uncle and the two baboons go back in the room. Rafiki sees that the room is now filled with gourds, but he becomes suspicious as he believes that Nefu had help, which the young baboon denies. The tree comes back to life and throws more gourds in the room. After Rafiki sees the tree, he wonders what happened to stick, showing Nefu how it was given to him. Nefu then explains what happened and says that he'll never mess with magic again. After Rafiki forgives Nefu, he shows his nephew that he has more sticks in his closet. He then goes outside and uses his magic to turn things back to normal. He then forces Nefu to return the extra gourds back to the trees, offering him part of his old magic stick for him to use for help. Nefu, however, decides to do the chore on his own instead, which Rafiki replies that it is very wise of him. When the two baboons go back in the storage room, Nefu accidentally turns Rafiki's tree into another color, showing that he still has a long way to go to reach his uncle's magic skills. Comics This Chore's a Bore Nefu is fiddling around with Rafiki's staff until the older baboon orders him to clean up. The younger baboon complains that he wants to learn magic instead of cleaning up the tree, so when his uncle leaves, he simply sweeps everything under the rug, convinced that he has done "good enough." He then goes to take a dip in a water hole but finds that it's caked with mud and scolds the monkeys who are supposed to prevent this from happening. While Nefu and the monkeys argue, the monkeys doing so with extreme apathy, the hyenas appear. Nefu turns to some cheetahs for help, wondering why they are guarding the perimeter, but the cheetahs point out that no hyena is bothering them, so they are doing a good enough job. Nefu leaves the cheetahs and continues running from Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. Nefu returns home, where Rafiki tells him that doing a bad job with something small can mess up something big, and then orders him to sweep better. However, Nefu is still convinced that he had done good enough. Personality and traits Nefu is a rambunctious fellow, perhaps a teenager. He is lazy and snarky, fascinated by the idea of magic and eager to learn it. Though he admires his uncle, Nefu learns the hard way how magic is to be respected, not abused, and chooses to complete his chores without it. Voice actors * 'The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa''' - (1995–1999) - (TV series) - Tahj Dayton Mowry Gallery T%26P_Nefu2.png T%26P_Nefu4.png T%26P_Nefu5.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles